You Are You
by Lizzkaru
Summary: Special for Naruto's Birthday/ Buku catatan itu merubah Sakura, menjadi dia yang bukan sebenarnya. Naruto langsung menyadari hal itu. "Kenapa kau berubah Sakura-chan?"/"Aku hanya ingin agar kau mencintaiku, Naruto"/Mind to RnR?


_**Special for Naruto's Birthday**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kimimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, there maybe a typo, etc. Don't like don't read, no flame

**Haaaaaaiii pada reader ***ada gak?***! Wahwahwah, kembali bertemu dengan saya, Ren si author yang yah… gitu deh! Kali ini Ren kembali update fic ini, ide udah muncul dari kapaaan gitu, tapi baru bisa update sekarang. Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari buku **_**diary**_** –ketahuan suka menulis diary-, tapi ide itu nyelonong masuk begitu aja. Baiklah, selamat membaca para reader tercinta! ;D**

**.**

_**You Are You**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesekali terdengar suara tawa di rerumputan yang hijau-hijau itu, suasana terlihat sangat damai. Di rerumputan itu juga terdengar suara nafas yang ngos-ngosan dan langkah-langkah kaki yang sedang berlari. Benar, beberapa orang sedang berlari-lari dengan suara tawa yang begitu menggemaskan dan damai. Sakura. Konohamaru. Moegi. Udon. Hanabi. Kelima anak itulah yang sedang berlari-lari, mengitari rerumputan hijau yang segar, dengan penuh tawa.

Sakura berhenti berlari, ia sedikit ngos-ngosan karena terlalu cepat berlari. Ia anak yang paling tua di antara kelima anak itu. Bahkan usia Sakura justru berbeda cukup jauh dari keempat adik kecilnya –panggil saja adik, agar Sakura dituakan–. Umur Sakura sudah 16 tahun, sedangkan Konohamaru-Moegi-Udon-Hanabi masih 11 tahun.

Sakura diam, matanya menerawang ke langit. Menikmati indahnya langit biru yang indah, ditemani oleh awan-awan yang bagaikan kapas yang lembut. Hatinya menjadi damai. Hatinya memang selalu damai jika melihat langit biru yang indah, seperti inilah kebiasaan Sakura –kebiasaan yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan.

Moegi yang menyadari bahwa Sakura berhenti mengejarnya langsung berhenti melangkah, dia memanggil Sakura, "Oneesan? Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana permainan kita, Neesan?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak begitu Moegi memanggilnya, dia menoleh pada gadis kecil lucu yang sedang memperhatikannya, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan tertawa kecil, "Hahaha… iya, maaf, maaf. Aku sedang melihat langit biru, hehe…."

"Umm… langit biru?" Konohamaru mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia menghampiri Sakura, masih dengan satu alis yang terangkat, "Kenapa melihat langit biru? Apakah indah? Kurasa tidak."

"Tentu saja indah," ujar Hanabi cepat. Dia melepas lipatan tangannya, berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan senyuman manis. "Bahkan sangat indah."

"Ha~h, kau ini sok tahu, Hanabi!" sahut Konohamaru sambil melipat tangannya.

Sakura kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keempat adik kecilnya, kemudian dia melirik Udon yang tak berbicara. Moegi yang memperhatikan Sakura –yang sedang melirik Udon langsung menoleh pada Udon, "Udon kenapa tak bicara?"

Udon hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Neesan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Konohamaru.

"Hmmm… kurasa tak perlu kujawab. Cukup saja kalian berbaring dan lihatlah ke langit. Kemudian kau akan tahu jawabannya," Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Gadis itu mulai berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau itu. Kemudian keempat anak itu mengikuti Sakura, mereba berbaring di atas rerumputan yang luas.

"Indah," gumam Konohamaru pelan.

"Ya," sahut Udon.

Moegi tersenyum simpul, menikmati indahnya langit biru. Sedangkan Hanabi memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin semilir yang membelainya.

"Kenapa Neesan menyukai ini? Memandang langit?" tanya Udon.

"Karena indah, iya kan Neesan?" sambar Konohamaru.

"Iya," Sakura mengangguk pelan, matanya berbinar dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya memperhatikan warna langit, dia membatin, '_Dan langit biru mengingatkan aku padanya, pada matanya._'

.

-l|l-

.

Sakura, gadis yang tegas, cantik, sensitif, sedikit jutek, tomboi, dan cerdas. Gadis itu masih bersekolah di Konoha High School, kelas 3. Ia cukup terkenal di sekolah sebagai seorang gadis yang mempunyai sifat yang sangat khas dan jabatan di kelas yang cukup tinggi, sekretaris. Dia sangat pandai berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia dapat dengan mudah akrab bersama teman-teman yang baru dikenalnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu juga mencintai kerapihan dan kesebersihan. Dia juga cukup pandai dengan ilmu bela diri. Tapi jangan pernah main-main dengan dirinya, karena suatu hal. Membuang sampah sembarangan di depan matanya. Dia akan menghajar orang yang telah membuang sampah tersebut –atau lebih tepatnya memperingati, kemudian menyurung orang tersebut membuang sampah pada tempat sampah.

Kau bertanya tentang seseorang yang dicintai Sakura? Ada. Seorang pemuda yang memang ganteng, terkenal, dan juga cukup menjadi incaran perempuan-perempuan sekolah. Namikaze Naruto.

.

-l|l-

.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, dilihatnya sahabatnya sedang berlari pelan, menghampirinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Ada apa Tenten?"

"Kau dipanggil Anko-sensei," jawab Tenten.

"Ada apa memang?"

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu, "Sekarang. Kau tahu kan sifat beliau seperti apa?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Tenten, berlari ke ruangan Anko-sensei.

Sifat Anko-sensei yang khas adalah tidak suka menunggu orang, terutama menunggu muridnya. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menghukum murid itu, karena katanya: setiap murid itu harus patuh pada guru, setiap murid itu harus disiplin, dan blablabla…. Semua murid sudah bosan dengan ceramah panjang dari guru yang satu itu, seorang guru yang benar-benar mementingkan kedisiplinan. Maka dari itu, begitu Anko-sensei memerintahkan sesuatu, mereka akan berusaha untuk segera menyelesaikan perintah Anko-sensei.

.

-l|l-

.

Sakura mengeluh kesal, ia jadi harus pulang terlalu sore gara-gara harus melakukan tugas tambahan dari Anko-sensei. Tugas menyebalkan: membersihkan seluruh ruang-ruang sekolah. Padahal seharusnya ia sudah memasak makanan untuk makan malam.

'_Aku jadi mau makan Mochi, yah… sepertinya aku memang harus membeli kue itu di toko kue_.'

Sakura berlari, namun larinya terhenti seketika, ketika dia akan keluar dari halaman sekolah. Ia menunduk, manatap kakinya yang sedang menginjak sesuatu. Diambilnya barang yang ia injak, sebuah buku catatan.

'_Buka, tidak, buka, tidak, buka! Aduh, tapi aku ingin segera makan Mochi, toko kue. Mmm… kurasa lebih baik aku akan membawanya dan akan kubaca di rumah,_' Sakura memasukkan buku catatan itu ke dalam tasnya, kemudian berlari ke toko kue, yang jaraknya agak jauh dari sekolah –yang membuat Sakura sedikit malas untuk pergi ke toko kue.

.

-l|l-

.

"Buku catatan masa gak ada tulisannya sih?" ujar Sakura yang telah membuka beberapa halaman. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah halaman yang sudah berisi tulisan-tulisan.

_Karakter cewek yang kusuka: cewek yang gak cerewet, gak kasar, pendiam, ramah alias gak jutek, gak pemarah, girly dan gak tomboi, gak sensitif, dan cerdas._

_ Namikaze Naruto_

Sakura terkejut, matanya melotot kaget sekaligus tak percaya, "Na… Naruto…?"

Sakura menggigit bibir, ia gelisah. Ia kecewa. Jadi benar-benar tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto itu membalas perasaannya? Sekecil pun? Apakah begitu? Pikiran Sakura kacau balau. Ia ingin agar Naruto mencintainya, membalas perasaannya. Salahkah itu? Apakah yang diinginkannya salah? Apakah memang benar kalau Naruto itu tidak menyukainya sama sekali? Dia seorang gadis yang cerewet, kasar, jutek, dan sensitif. Dia bukanlah seorang karakter perempuan yang dicintai Naruto. Sama sekali bukan.

Tapi Sakura ingin agar Naruto juga mencintainya. Tidak bisakah?

.

-l|l-

.

Ino menyadari ada yang aneh di dalam diri Sakura. Sakura yang biasanya cerewet, kasar, jutek, tomboi, dan sensitif itu menjadi lembut, pendiam, ramah, girly, dan tidak sensitive. Ino bahkan telah berusaha mengembalikan sifat-sifat Sakura yang entah kenapa sejak pagi ini berubah.

Padahal Ino telah mencoba untuk mengejek Sakura habis-habisan, sampai dia bingung untuk menggunakan kalimat apa lagi untuk mengejek Sakura –yang sebenarnya itu hanya rencananya. Tapi hasilnya? Tetap saja, Sakura tidak berubah. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan tersenyum simpul, sebagai responan atas semua ejekan sahabatnya. Dan inilah yang membuat Ino bingung dan tak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura berubah dengan sangat drastis dan dalam waktu yang sangat-sangat singkat? Ino hanya bisa berkata, 'Aneh'.

Baik, kesabaran Ino sudah sampai batas. Sudah seminggu lebih Sakura seperti itu. Ino sudah tidak sabar, ia sudah terlalu geregetan dengan sifat Sakura. Ia benar-benar mengerti Sakura. Sakura memang aneh. Sakura itu berubah bukan karena murni, tapi ia berubah karena berusaha dengan sangat terpaksanya. Ino tahu itu.

.

-l|l-

.

"Ayolah, Ino! Aku ingin segera istirahat di rumah, cukup dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dan membingungkan yang kamu lontarkan tadi. Aku sudah terlalu capek dan sangat ingin beristirahat."

Ino menggeleng.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, Sakura!" teriak Ino, tak kalah nyaringnya dengan teriakan Sakura. Kemudian dia memegang pundak Sakura dan menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Kau mempunyai masalah? Ceritalah padaku!" ungkap Ino. Sakura diam, ia hanya menunduk.

.

-l|l-

.

_Aku salah?_

_ Apakah aku salah karena merubah sikapku hanya untuk menjadi kriteria seperti yang Naruto-kun inginkan? Agar dia mencintaiku? Apakah aku akan tetap sanggup hidup seperti ini? Hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto? Apakah aku sudah…?_

.

-l|l-

.

"Kenapa kau tak mau bercerita padaku, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, itu bukan urusanmu, Ino. Aku harus pergi," ujarnya datar.

"Tunggu Sakura! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!" seru Ino.

Tapi Sakura tetap pergi, tak mendengarkan perkataan Ino. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia sudah memperhatikan gadis berambut pink itu dari tadi, sejak Sakura pulang sekolah. Orang itu hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya sebelah, ia tak paham dengan sikap Sakura yang memang telah berubah.

"Sakura-chan…."

.

-l|l-

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya pelajaran membosankan dari Orochimaru-sensei selesai juga. Ia merapikan tasnya, kemudian keluar dari kelas. Hatinya gelisah, ia mengkhawatirkan Ino. Sejak daritadi Ino tak menyapanya. Ino juga selalu membuang muka dan mengacuhkan dirinya. Sakura merasa bersalah. Pikirannya jadi kacau, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Apakah Ino marah padanya karena kejadian yang kemarin? Atau karena…?

"Hey, Sakura!" seru seseorang.

Tenten.

Sakura menoleh, dilihatnya Tenten sedang berlari ke arahnya. Gadis bermbut cepol dua itu masih meminum sekotak susu, dia menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa Tenten?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, tentang sesuatu. Kenapa kamu berubah?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Bingung dengan perkataan Tenten. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Tenten menghela napas. "Ha~h, kau pura-pura tak mengerti, Sakura. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa kau berubah. Ayolah, lihat sikapmu itu para orang lain. Kau begitu pemalu, pendiam, dan sekarang jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Kau terlalu girly, kau bukan lagi seorang yang tomboi seperti biasanya. Ada apa sih?"

"Hmm… menurutmu?"

Tenten menunjukkan senyumnya, kemudian melempar sebuah kotak susu bekas yang isinya telah habis. Ia ingin tahu reaksi Sakura setelah melihat kotak susu bekas itu dibuang olehnya.

Sakura melirik kotak susu bekas yang dibuang Tenten. Terkejut.

"Hey, kau tahu aku kan?"

Tenten mengangkat alis sebelah, pura-pura tak mengerti. Hatinya hanya tersenyum puas. Sepertinya rencana kecilnya akan berhasil. "Tahu apa?" tanyanya.

"Buang sampah itu pada tempatnya, Tenten!" seru Sakura dengan tatapan horror pada sahabatnya itu.

Tenten langsung ketakutan karena ditatap Sakura dengant tatapan horor, dia berlari kemudian langsung membuang kotak susu bekas itu ke tempat sampah. Dia mendengus, '_Sial! Dia memang tidak berubah, tatapannya terlalu horror untukku! Aku terlalu ketakutan karenanya! Akh… tapi lupakanlah. Setidaknya aku jadi tahu bahwa Sakura tidak benar-benar berubah, terutama tentang hal itu._'

Sakura yang menatap Tenten langsung mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Ia bingung dengan sikap Tenten barusan. Otaknya berpikir keras, kemudian setelah lama berpikir ia menemukan jawabannya. Sakura hanya terkejut, kemudian menunduk, '_Ya~h, aku memang tak bisa menjadi orang lain._'

Dan lagi ada orang yang memperhatikan Sakura, dari jarak yang terlalu jauh. Ia menatap Sakura, yang berlari.

"Sakura-chan…."

.

-l|l-

.

_Sakura-chan…._

_ Kau berubah! Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus berubah? Aku ingin kau kembali seperti yang dulu, bukan yang sekarang. Seorang gadis yang cerewet, bukan yang pendiam. Tapi kau yang sekarang bukanlah kau yang sebenarnya. Kau yang sekarang adalah palsu._

.

-l|l-

.

Sakura bergegas memakai tasnya, lalu pergi dari sekolah. Perutnya sudah terlanjur lapar dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Tadi pagi, ia buru-buru sehingga tak bisa sarapan pagi. Saat istirahat, dia tak sempat sarapan karena dipanggil Iruka-sensei untuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin mochi, tapi malas sekali untuk pergi ke toko kuenya. Ha~h," Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Jadi kau mau ini?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sesosok pria tinggi berambut pirang, menyodorkan sebungkus plastik transparan yang berisi beberapa butir mochi. Pipinya sedikit merona karena bertatapan dengan orang yang disukainya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Arigatou_," Sakura tersenyum sambil menerima bungkusan itu dari Naruto. Naruto membalas senyumannya.

"Sakura, aku menunggumu. Besok, petang. Di sini. Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi. _Sayounara_!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

'_Naruto? Ingin bertemu denganku?_'

.

-l|l-

.

"Maaf terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura yang sedang duduk di trotoar jalan langsung tersenyum begitu menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Ia beranjak dari trotoar dan mendekati Naruto, "Naruto-kun, apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Ia mulai serius. Sakura hanya memperhatikannya. Tapi perlahan-lahan suasana mulai tegang karena Naruto terlihat begitu serius.

Naruto memegang pundak Sakura, "Kau berubah, Sakura-chan."

_Glek!_

Sakura menelan ludah. Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia berubah. Kini ternyata Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah berubah.

"Kau berubah menjadi bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tapi dirimu yang palsu."

Sakura tertegun. Palsu?

"Kau bukan Sakura yang kukenal. Kenapa kau berubah?"

Tegang. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, ia diam membisu. Diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada satu pun kata yang dapat dan ingin ia ungkapkan pada Naruto. Ia hanya ingin diam.

"Jawablah aku, Sakura!" ujar Naruto, nada bicaranya tetap datar. "Kenapa kau berubah, Sakura-chan?"

Air mata Sakura menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin diam, tapi sulit. Ia ingin bicara, tapi juga sulit. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin menatap Naruto.

"Ka… karena aku…" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya, meskipun dengan terbata-bata. Air matanya mengalir. "Karena aku… mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin agar kau mencintai diriku, Naruto."

Sakura menyerahkan buku catatan yang ditemukannya pada Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget melihat buku catatannya ada di tangan Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mendongakkan kepala Sakura, agar Sakura menatapnya.

"Sakura, tapi aku hanya ingin agar kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, bukan menjadi orang lain," ujar Naruto. Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura dengan tangannya. Sakura hanya memandang dengan tak percyaa, tapi lama-lama pipinya merona. "Kau tak perlu menjadi orang lain agar aku mencintaimu, tapi dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri, aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan…."

Sakura kaget dan tak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. Naruto mencintainya? Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, yang ia yakinkan adalah: Naruto tidak mencintainya, apa yang dia dengar adalah bukan perkataannya yang sebenarnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura! Aku jujur mengatakan ini, dari hatiku sendiri. Aku tak bisa bohong untuk lebih lama lagi. Aku tak bisa memendam perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum, pipinya merona merah, "Jadi kau itu benar-benar mencintaiku, Naruto?"

"Tentu. Kau juga mencintaiku kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Bahagia, mungkin hanya kata itu yang pantas untuk menggambarkan lukisan hati Sakura. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

Ahh… jika saja pelukan di saat petang itu diabadikan dalam sebuah foto. Pasti akaan terasa indah. Selalu membakas di hati kecil mereka, tak akan pernah terlupakan. Menikmati indahnya sunset bersama kekasih.

.

.

.

_**3 The End 3**_

.

.

.

Hmmm… bagaimana? Bagus gak *reader: ngarep banget dibilang bagus*. Buat Naruto, happy birthday ya! Haha… moga-moga makin kuat dan ganteng.

RnR please… n.n


End file.
